A Dream
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: ONESHOT! Ichigo's been dreaming and isn't quite sure what to think but where does Kisshu come in? Hopefully story is better than summary. KisshuxIchigo


**My next little one-shot is, as you've probably noticed, for Kisshu and Ichigo.**

**YAY!**

**--**

Ichigo shot up in her bed, sweat on her forehead. It had happened again. She's had the same dream every night for the past week and it was starting to freak her out. It was about the day she saved the world.

About the day Kisshu gave his life to save her's.

Minutes ticked y as she reminded herself that he had been revived and was okay. Back on his own planet. With a sigh she fell back against her pillow, willing herself to go back to sleep and hopefully not back to that dream. It scared her, to be honest. True she had always been annoyed by him but to have him turn good only to die in her arms seconds later, well, she could barely stand it.

--

Ichigo placed a gentle hand on the large cherry tree. It was dark out with the moon high in the sky. She wasn't certain how she had gotten out there, feeling the smooth bark of the tree, and thus decided she was still dreaming.

Her brown eyes stared at the cherry blossoms, thinking about what all had happened: fighting Kisshu to save the world…and Aoyama-kun. Both thoughts pained her. Aoyama-kun had left a long time ago. Just disappeared one day and nobody knew where. And Kisshu…she didn't understand the pain. Ichigo ended up hugging the large tree while tears fell down her cheeks.

"What's with the tears, Koneko-chan?" Ichigo couldn't turn fast enough at the voice and familiar nickname.

"K-k-kisshu?" There he was. He looked the same as he always had, well maybe a little older, but the same clothes and the same perverted grin. _This must be a dream,_ she thought. He came closer until he was floating not a foot away. Kisshu was actually hesitant as he reached out a hand to cup the side of her face, using his thumb to wipe the corner of her eye.

"So did you miss me much, Koneko-chan?" he asked, his smile a mix of nervousness, awkwardness, and even some uncertainty. _Definitely a dream,_ but still she responded by throwing her arms around his neck which caught him off guard sending them both to the ground. Her on top. Kisshu only grinned. "If you wanted a kiss so bad all you needed to do was ask," he teased.

"Hai," she nodded, surprising the green-haired alien she was now straddling. Kisshu chewed on his lip for a moment but instead of doing the preferred action he pushed himself up so that she moved back. Figures. She was crying and suddenly is allowing him to kiss her? Not likely. He wasn't going to let her use him to get over something else. _Tch. Probably some troubles with that tree hugger,_ he thought.

"Koneko-chan, you never told me why you were crying." Kisshu sat down against the tree while motioning for Ichigo to do the same.

After a moment of silence she explained how the Mew Mews sort of lost their purpose once Deep Blue was defeated and Earth was safe and also about how after that Aoyama-kun disappeared. Deciding against telling him about her dreams she asked how his own planet was doing. Kisshu smiled happily and told her that after he, Pai, and Taruto took the Mew Aqua back everything turned out fine. Their planet is almost like Earth now.

They both fell silent. What could either of them say? After a moment Ichigo allowed herself to learn against Kisshu.

"I really did miss you," she said, making him grin.

"Of course you did. You can't live without my kisses." She only smiled and closed her eyes.

--

Ichigo cracked open her eyes as light filtered in through her bedroom window. Brushing her hair with her fingers, she got up, wondering what had happened last night.

"It must have been a dream," she laughed nervously, even though her face had flushed red. She started unbuttoning her shirt when she heard leaves rustle before a yelp and crash outside her window. Running over she opened the window and stared at the tree. After a moment of not seeing anything except a little squirrel, she moved away and continued to change her clothes. Sadly she had school today, which she was **so** not looking forward to. Finishing with her stockings she opened her door and went downstairs.

--

Kisshu sat in the tree as the sun started to rise. After his Koneko-chan fell asleep he had carried her back…well after he cherished the once-in-a-lifetime moment, of course. Sadly all of the things he could have done, and probably would have once-upon-a-time, flashed through his mind and he frown unhappily until movement in the window pulled him from his thoughts. Her hair was messy and she apparently tried to smooth it out with her fingers…it didn't work. _Hee hee hee, that's my little Koneko-chan_, he thought, grinning at her.

"It must have been a dream," he heard her say and instantly felt sad. So she didn't believe that they actually had a moment. They even almost kissed! _Wait, almost kissed? AGH! You're kidding me! I gave up a kiss from my sweet Koneko-chan? Awws, life sucks. I hate being responsible…but wait, I didn't not kiss her to be responsible I didn't because I didn't want to end up being used by her. Although now that I think about it: I WANT THAT KISS!_

As Kisshu whined to himself he looked back through the window and saw her starting to undress. So he probably should have respected her privacy and all that but let's face it: when was this ever gonna happen again…well, before tonight anyway. He'd actually been watching over her for the past week or so. Back to the situation, as soon as he saw her undo the first button he suddenly leaned forward on the branch, rustling some of the leaves, when something landed on his head. Moving his eyes upward as if it would allow him to see, a furry gray face popped into his vision.

"Agh!" he yelped, amber eyes wide as he fell back hitting his head on the tree trunk and falling down a few branches. His arms and legs had a few scratches but in the end nothing all that bad. When his head cleared he heard a door close and saw his beloved Koneko-chan walking down the sidewalk, and wearing her wonderful, short-skirted school outfit no less. Twisting around he climbed farther back up the tree and popped his head out through the leaves, ignoring the bump on the back of his head.

It was okay if she didn't know. All that mattered was that he did. He knew that could be together and that in some part of her mind, Ichigo wanted it too. Kisshu smiled softly after her. One reason being the wonderful time they spent together, and the other reason being that a breeze just lifted up her skirt.

**--**

**Well I hope that was okay.**

**Review please.**


End file.
